Yu-Gi-Oh! LABO - Episode 1
This is the first episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS special, known as Yu-Gi-Oh! LABO. In this episode, there are three subjects: * タ二メ ☆ ☆ の * の び * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links デュエルリンクス Featured Duels Louis Kurihara vs. Miki Yanagi vs. Miki.]] Louis' turn An unknown amount of time is skipped. Miki has one monster face-down and one Set card. Louis Normal Summons "Mystery Shell Dragon" (2000/0). "Mystery Shell Dragon" attacks Miki's face-down monster. It is flipped face-up and revealed to be "Marshmallon" (300/500). Since "Marshmallon" was flipped face-up, its first effect activates, inflicting 1000 damage to Louis (Louis 8000 → 7000 LP). Due to the second effect of "Marshmallon", it isn't destroyed. Miki's turn Miki Tributes her "Marshmallon" to Tribute Summon "Linkslayer" (2000/600) in Attack Position. She then activates "United We Stand" and equips it to "Linkslayer", increasing its ATK and DEF by 800 for each face-up monster she controls ("Linkslayer": 2000 → 2800/600 → 1400). "Linkslayer" attacks and destroys "Mystery Shell Dragon" (Louis 7000 → 6200 LP). Louis' turn Louis activates "Dark Hole" to destroy all monsters on the field. "Linkslayer" is destroyed and "United We Stand" is sent to the Graveyard. Since Louis has no monsters on the field, he Special Summons "Photon Thrasher" (2100/0) in Attack Position. "Photon Thrasher" attacks directly (Miki 8000 → 5900 LP). An unknown amount of time is skipped. Louis controls "Battle Fader" in Defense Position, has one monster face-down and has an active "Supply Squad" which allows him to draws a card once per turn when his monster is destroyed. Miki has one monster face-down and one Set card. Louis activates "Monster Reborn", letting him Special Summon a monster from either player's Graveyard. He Special Summons "Beast King Barbaros" (3000/1200) in Attack Position. An unknown amount of time is skipped. Louis now controls "Marauding Captain" (1200/600) in Attack Position and has an active "United We Stand" which allows the equipped monster to gain 800 ATK and DEF for each face-up monsters he controls, in addition he still have the same cards on the field from before. Louis' monster attacks Miki's face-down monster. It is flipped face-up and revealed to be "Marshmallon" (300/500). Since "Marshmallon" was flipped face-up, its first effect activates, inflicting 1000 damage to Louis (Louis 6200 → 5200 LP). Due to the second effect of "Marshmallon", it isn't destroyed. An unknown amount of time is skipped. Louis' "Marauding Captain" (1200/600) is now in Defense Position and he still have the same cards on the field from before. Miki controls "Marshmallon" and one Set card. Louis draws "Compulsory Evacuation Device" and Sets it. Miki's turn ''' Miki ends her turn. Louis activates his face-down "Compulsory Evacuation Device" which allows him to return one monster on the field back to the hand. He returns "Marshmallon" back to Miki's hand. '''Louis' turn An unknown amount of time is skipped. Louis now controls "Kuribandit" (1000/700) in Attack Position and he still have the same cards on the field from before. Since "Beast King Barbaros" was equipped with "United We Stand", it has 6200 ATK. "Barbaros" attacks directly (Miki 5900 → 0 LP). Mizuki Nishimura vs. Miki Yanagi Both Duelists are Dueling in the video game Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links and the rule is in the Speed Duel format. Mizuki is using Seto Kaiba while Miki is using Téa Gardner. vs. Miki.]] Turn 1: Mizuki Mizuki's hand contains "Sphere Kuriboh", "Burst Stream of Destruction", "Stamping Destruction" and "Leotaur". Mizuki Normal Summons "Leotaur" (1500/1600) and Sets "Stamping Destruction". Turn 2: Miki Miki's hand contains "Frontier Wiseman", "Block Attack", "Flame Spirit Ignis" and "Crass Clown". She draws "Twin-Headed Fire Dragon". Miki Normal Summons "Frontier Wiseman" (1600/800) and Sets "Block Attack". "Frontier Wiseman" attacks "Leotaur", and the effect of "Leotaur" activates. Since "Leotaur" battles a non-Normal Monster, it gains 500 ATK during the Damage Step ("Leotaur": 1500 → 2000) and "Frontier Wiseman" is destroyed (Miki 4000 → 3600 LP, "Leotaur": 2000 → 1500). Turn 3: Mizuki An unknown amount of time is skipped. Mizuki has another Set card and "Leotaur" attack directly (Miki 3600 → 2100 LP). Turn 4: Miki An unknown amount of time is skipped. Mizuki's "Leotaur" is now in Defense Position. Miki controls "Flame Spirit Ignis" (1500/1200) in Attack Position and has an active "Banner of Courage" which increases all monster she controls by 200 ATK during the Battle Phase ("Ignis": 1500 → 1700). "Ignis" attacks "Leotaur", but Mizuki activates his face-down "Enemy Controller". The effect of "Enemy Controller" allows Mizuki to either changes the battle position of one monster his opponent controls or Tribute one monster, then takes control of one monster his opponent controls until the End Phase. He chooses the second effect, and Tribute "Leotaur" and took control of Ignis" until the End Phase ("Ignis": 1700 → 1500). Turn 6: Miki An unknown amount of time is skipped. Mizuki's "Sphere Kuriboh" is now in the Graveyard and he has an active "Shard of Greed" which allows him to place one Greed Counter on it for each cards drawn as an normal draw during his Draw Phase. Then if there are two or more Greed Counters on "Shard", he can send it to the Graveyard to draw two cards. Miki's "Ignis" is now in Defense Position, she has "Crass Clown" (1350/1400) in Attack Position and has "Stop Defense" in her hand. Since it's the Battle Phase, all monsters Miki controls gained 200 ATK ("Ignis": 1500 → 1700, "Crass Clown": 1350 → 1550). "Crass Clown" attack directly (Mizuki 4000 → 2450 LP). Turn 8: Miki An unknown amount of time is skipped. Mizuki has another Set card and Miki has "Cosmo Queen" in her hand. Miki Tributes her "Ignis" and "Crass Clown" to Tribute Summon "Cosmo Queen" (2900/2450) in Attack Position. Since it's the Battle Phase, all monsters Miki controls gained 200 ATK ("Cosmo Queen": 2900 → 3100). "Cosmo Queen" attack directly (Mizuki 2450 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this special.